Beautiful Disaster
by l-Just-write-l
Summary: Alex Bryan appears to have the perfect life. Being extremely athletic, musically talented, and drop dead gorgeous, Alex is perfect. But when she is forced to pack up her life and move to New York, her life is turned around. Upon battling with the events of her past, and meeting Drew Wilson, Alex is shown the meaning of fighting for what you love.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the loud buzzing coming from my alarm clock. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed. Walking groggily to the bathroom, I managed to brush my teeth, and throw my hair in a messy pony, not even bothering to apply makeup.

"Alex! were leaving in 10!" My aunt yelled. Sighing, I quickly threw on a baggy sweatshirt and leggings.

"Alright be down in a minute!" I replied. Man I did not want to leave my home with Aunt Claire. I love Tennessee, and would definitely miss my friends, especially my teammates. I was the star point guard on the high school basketball team. Making varsity as a freshman and becoming captain sophomore year allowed me to become well known throughout school, and now that I was in my junior year, I desperately wanted to lead my team to yet another championship. Sighing, I sat on my bed.

I was moving to New York to live with my dad. My relationship with him was a distant one, everything changed after the car crash that killed my mother and brother. Dad was just starting his career in the law force and was too busy trying to build a life to properly take care of me, causing me to move down to the south. Long story short, dad was too busy for me.

"Alex! Were leaving!" her aunt called to her.

"Okay, coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my bags and threw on the necklace my brother gave me for my 16th birthday. I jumped inside the car and politely greeted Aunt Claire. Putting my headphones in and flipping to a country song, I looked out the window, "Goodbye Tennessee," I mumbled under my breath as I closed my eyes.

"Alex we're here." I awoke to Aunt Claire softly shaking her awake. With a yawn I unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of the car.

"Thank you for everything," I said looking at my aunt, who now had enveloped me in a hug.

"I'll miss you Alex. Make sure you call when you get to New York," Aunt Claire mumbled into my hair.

"I will, I promise." I replied softly kissing my aunt on the cheek, I grabbed my bags and headed into the airport, not glancing back.

The New York airport was cold and uninviting. I scanned the airport for my father, and quickly spotted him by the entrance ramp.

"Alex!" dad called, waving me over. I quickly ran up to him, tackling him in a bear hug.

"I missed you dad," I whispered, tearing up as his familiar scent filled my nose.

"Missed you more Al," dad replied, kissing my head. "Let's get you home, you're probably exhausted," he exclaimed. I just nodded in response, following him to his car.

"How's basketball going?" dad asked, once we were in the car.

"Great! We made won the championship last year!" I proudly told him.

"That's my girl," Dad laughed. I smiled up at him. I didn't realize how much I missed him over the years.

"How's work going?" I ask looking up at him. He instantly brightens up.

"Great! I just got promoted!"

"That's great dad!" I say.

"Oh and I almost forgot, you going to be attending Goode High. It's a great school! Unfortunately I have early meetings so you are going to need to drive yourself to school. I'll give you the directions later, and don't worry about the car, i've got that covered." dad said winking at me. My mood instantly darkened at the thought of school. I was so not looking forward to tomorrow. "We're here!" I looked out the window to see a fairly big home. "Alright let's get you settled," dad announced, taking some of my bags inside. I followed him to my new room, and gasped. The room was huge with a flat screen on the wall, a computer and desk, and a guitar in the corner.

"I hope you like it, I wasn't sure what to get, but I do remember how much you love to play guitar." dad says sheepishly.

"I love it dad thanks." I say giving him a hug.

After putting away all my clothes and my possessions I collapsed on my bed. I checked my phone and plugged it in. I closed my eyes. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,' I thought as I allowed sleep to overtake me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of music coming from downstairs. Rolling out of bed, I headed to the bathroom for a shower. Turning the water on hot, I quickly jumped in and sighed at how good the water felt on my sore muscles.

When I was done, I turned the water off, and quickly dried and straightened my hair. I threw on some makeup, and checked the mirror one last time.

When I decided I looked decent, I walked back to my room and quickly picked out some leggings, a plain black t-shirt, and a dark green army jacket, while throwing on my converse and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart! Sleep okay?" my dad greeted me.

"Yeah, I was pretty tired from that plane ride," I sleepily responded. He nodded in response and kissed my head.

"Well I'm off to my meeting. Have fun at school!" He yelled walking out the door. I groaned in response.

School was definitely going to suck.

Grabbing some coffee, I headed out the door to the car my dad got me.

It was a nice black mustang GT, with leather heated seats, a new radio, and some kick ass speakers.

All in all, it was safe to say that I loved it.

I got in, plugged my phone into the AUX, and started to follow the directions my dad had printed out for me.

15 minutes later I'm walking into the front entrance of the school. I quickly found the office and was handed a schedule which consisted of, English, calculus, history, anatomy, and my personal favorite, music.

I quickly memorized my schedule, locker comb., and the map of the building. '

Hey, having a photographic memory does have its perks.

No one knows about my ability to memorize everything, not even my family, and I intend to keep it that way. I don't need the extra looks that would surely be sent my way if anyone found out.

I start walking to my first class when someone slams into me.

"Hey what the f…" I start, been then notice the blonde on the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask helping the girl up.

She looks at me questionably. "Um..yeah I'm fine..but..I think I should be asking you that considering I'm the one that ran into you," she laughs.

I smile, damn she had an amazing laugh.

"I haven't seen you around school. Are you new here?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just moved here from down south," I respond.

"Yeah, I can tell," she laughed.

I looked at her raising a brow.

"I can tell you moved from the south, I mean," she elaborates. "You have the cutest accent."

I looked down blushing. I didn't even know I had an accent, let alone a cute one.

"I'm Drew," she said, reaching out a hand.

"Alex," I respond shaking it. She then smiled brightly at me, showing off her dimples and making her blue eyes sparkle.

"What grade are you in?" she asked.

"I'm a junior." I responded quietly.

"Oh my gosh me too!" Drew squealed, "what classes do you have?"

"Um, English, calculus, history, anatomy, and music." I recited.

"Wow," she whistled, "You have a pretty tough year."

I shrugged. Little did she know how easy all these classes were gonna be to me.

"Well I definitely hope we're in the same classes together." she winked.

I blushed, and tried to keep the butterflies in my stomach at bay. How could that one little gesture cause me to react so intensely?

"Hey hand me your phone!" she ordered.

I quickly did as told, and handed her my black Iphone as she handed me her white one.

At that moment the bell rang. We exchanged phones and she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile a lopsided smile back.

"See ya around Alex." She quickly spun on her heel, and stalked off into the crowd of students. I couldn't help but notice the questioning stares I got as I headed to my first class, smiling like an idiot.

Taking out my phone I look at the new contact name, _Drew Wilson_.

I couldn't help but grin, as a smiling Drew popped into my head.

Hmm...maybe this new school wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

1st, 2nd, and 3rd hours passed by agonizingly slow. Now that I was on my way to anatomy, things started to brighten up. I even managed to make a few friends along the way!

I opened the door to Ms. Wallace's anatomy class and took a seat in the back. I quickly put my earphones in, and drowned out the rest of the world in the music.

I was disturbed by a finger tapping me on the back. As I turned to glare at the culprit my eyes widened.

"Drew!" I said in delight, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm in this class silly," she playfully flicked my nose.

"Alright class, take out your notes. We are going to be watching a movie today."

I groaned internally, 'Now this class is gonna suck today.' I thought, putting my head against the desk.

Almost immediately, I was met with a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Hey it won't be so bad."

Drew's voice caused me to shiver, as I noticed the close proximity between us. I gulped and put my head up to find her smiling up at me.

I looked away as I felt the corners of my mouth slowly turn up.

"Awe, you look so cute when you smile.," Drew cooed as she pinched my cheeks.

I blushed and slapped her hand playfully away. She smirked at me, and it was only then that I realized her hand was still on my back.

She moved her hand up and down my back causing my breath to hitch, 'What kind of torture is this?' I thought as she kept her hand against me.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I shot out of my seat, and hurried down the hall to my next class.

Music was by far my favorite class. It allowed me to express myself freely without being judged.

I already met Mr. Larson, before my first day, so he knows much about what I can do on a piano, and especially a guitar.

Class started and I looked around, searching for a certain blonde. I let out a breathe of relief when I didn't see her.

Don't get me wrong, Drew is nice, and funny, and fun to be around, but she makes me so damn nervous and I don't know if I could play, knowing she was right there listening.

Suddenly I heard the door open, and I froze. I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was.

"Ah Ms. Wilson, so nice of you to join us." Mr. Larson announced.

Drew took a seat by me and and quickly mumbled an apology.

I couldn't help but stare at her, 'What the hell is she doing here?! Why is she in this class? Does she play any instruments? Why does she smell so good?' I furrowed my brow at that last thought.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mr. Larson said my name.

"She's from Tennessee, can play piano and guitar like no other, and she is my niece. So I want all of you to give her a warm welcoming."

Oh right, I forgot to mention that Mr. Larson was my mom's brother. We actually have a pretty close relationship, as I leaned on him for comfort when she died.

I blushed at my uncle's gloating and quickly sat down.

"So you can play guitar and piano? Is there anything other secret talents I should know about?"

Drew chuckled as she leaned close enough where her intoxicating scent filled my nose.

"Um..well..I..I do like sports," I stuttered out, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Hmm, smart, pretty, musically talented, and a jock." She chided. "And what sport do you play?"

We made small talk, while I got to find out more about her. She has a four year old brother named, Jay. She's the captain of the cheer team, her favorite color is orange, and she wants to be a pediatrician after high school.

She also managed to find out a little more about me too. She managed to find out about my love for basketball, my favorite color, what I wanted to be, and so on.

I even got to find out when basketball tryouts are too.

When school finally let out, I headed out to my mustang. I checked my phone and noticed I got a text from Drew.

I quickly opened it and let out a sigh as I read it.

 **Drew: Had a fun day with you! Hope you're starting to like the new school. 3**

'Best first day ever.' I thought as I put my mustang in drive and rode off.


End file.
